icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Mountain Giant
These monstrous creatures, crafted by the Titans when the world was young, are composed of living stone and stout flora. Benevolent and solitary by nature, the mountain giants have awakened to find that the tranquil world they once helped to shape has become a hectic battlefield of fire and sorrow. Now the mountain giants have pledged their courage and strength to the night elves' cause -- and stand ready to banish the last remnants of the Burning Legion from the world. These massive melee units that can take incredible amounts of punishment from attackers. Description Massive melee unit that can disrupt enemy attackers and take incredible amounts of punishment. Has the Taunt and War Club abilities. Can learn Hardened Skin, and Resistant Skin. Attacks land units. Español Unidad masiva de melé que puede perturbar a los atacantes enemigos y recibir increíbles cantidades de castigo. Tiene las habilidades Mazo de guerra y Provocar. Puede aprender Piel endurecida y Piel resistente. Ataca a unidades de tierra. Information Slow moving melee unit that can take incredible amounts of punishment. Crafted epochs ago by the Titans from massive sections of stone, these creatures seek to protect the natural environment from any who would cause it harm. Mountain Giants are tough! They are great at soaking up damage and for sieging towns. You may ask why use Glaive Throwers rather than Mountain Giants. Glaive Throwers can attack at range while Mountain Giants have to get within melee range. This means that sometimes Glaive Throwers are better for attacking masses of towers, but Mountain Giants can take a beating if attacked by units. Mountain Giant Counters Once Mountain Giants have the Hardened Skin upgrade you will want/need Tier 3 units to beat them. Use Bears, Tauren, Knights, or Abominations. You can also use other abilities like Cyclone, Impale, Banish, or Entangle, but they may have reduced durations if the Mountain Giants have the skin upgrade. Spells and Abilities Taunt :All nearby enemies are forced to attack this unit. | |- | |} War Club :Picks up a tree to give the Mountain Giant Siege damage, and increased attack range. Last for 15 strikes | |- | |} Upgrades ;Hardened Skin :Reduces all attacks on the Mountain Giant by 12 damage. Attacks cannot be reduced below 3 damage. This means that lower units can't really damage him. You will need to use Tier 3 units such as Tauren, Knights, Bears, and Abominations. ;Resistant Skin :Gives Mountain Giants increased resistance to spell damage. This gives the unit hero magic resistance, similar to the resistance that level 6+ creeps have. Namely, you can't be Polymorphed, Possessed, etc, and all offensive spells have a shorter duration on the target (such as stuns, Ensnare, etc). It DOES NOT reduce damage dealt to the target, however. That’s an effect of hero armor, not hero magic resistance. ;Strength of the Wild :Increases the damage of Druids of the Claw in Bear Form, Druids of the Talon in Storm Crow Form, Dryads, Mountain Giants, Faerie Dragons, Hippogryphs, and Chimaeras. : :;Improved Strength of the Wild ::Further increases the damage of Druids of the Claw in Bear Form, Druids of the Talon in Storm Crow Form, Dryads, Mountain Giants, Faerie Dragons, Hippogryphs, and Chimaeras. : :: ::;Advanced Strength of the Wild :::Further increases the damage of Druids of the Claw in Bear Form, Druids of the Talon in Storm Crow Form, Dryads, Mountain Giants, Faerie Dragons, Hippogryphs, and Chimaeras. :: ;Reinforced Hides :Increases the armor of Druids of the Claw in Bear Form, Druids of the Talon in Storm Crow Form, Dryads, Mountain Giants, Faerie Dragons, Hippogryphs, and Chimaeras. : :;Improved Reinforced Hides ::Further increases the armor of Druids of the Claw in Bear Form, Druids of the Talon in Storm Crow Form, Dryads, Mountain Giants, Faerie Dragons, Hippogryphs, and Chimaeras. : :: ::;Advanced Reinforced Hides :::Further increases the armor of Druids of the Claw in Bear Form, Druids of the Talon in Storm Crow Form, Dryads, Mountain Giants, Faerie Dragons, Hippogryphs, and Chimaeras. :: Category:Characters